


No turning back.

by GiGiixD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bodyguard Dean, Bottom Cas, Car Accident, Cheating, College, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Military, Minor John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Pining, Protective Bobby Singer, Story with Plot, Suicide Attempt, Top Dean, Vulgarities, fire arms, highschool, married cas, mystery love, with a man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiixD/pseuds/GiGiixD
Summary: Prompt AU: Dean becomes a bodyguard for a rich politician and his family. He doesn't remember that his stepbrother is  apart of the family. He begins working for them when one of their sons starts acting different. They ask him to protect him at all cost and to do what's best for their son even if he doesn't agree. He mets his brother who is married and become best friends. Shortly after things start to change and they reach a point where they can't turn back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt AU: Dean becomes a bodyguard for a rich politician and his family. He doesn't remember that his stepbrother is apart of the family. He begins working for them when one of their sons starts acting different. They ask him to protect him at all cost and to do what's best for their son even if he doesn't agree. He mets his brother who is married and become best friends. Shortly after things start to change and they reach a point where they can't turn back.

"Dean! Boy, if you're not dressed by the time I get up there don't expect me to be easy on you, ya idijit!" Bobby yelled at him as he walked up the stairs heading straight to Deans room.  
Sam was already dressed and eating downstairs. He laughed at himself, grabbing some of Dean's food off his plate. "It's gonna get cold, I'm doing him a favor." Sam whispered to himself as he took a huge chunk of pancake off his brothers plate. 

Dean rushed out of bed the moment he heard Bobby step on the first stair. Quickly he rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Thanking God for taking a shower last night. His clothes was nicely folded on his bed, ready to be used. Toothbrush still in his mouth he ran out of the bathroom and straight to his bed, where his clothes for the first day of sophomore year were at. He took off his pjs and quickly changed into his clothes.  
If he didn't have his shoes on Bobby was gonna kill him. He walked quickly to his drawer and pulled out some socks. He grabbed his shoes and sat on the floor. The door knobbed was moved and the door was being opened. He panicked. He's was lucky that he was finished in time. Dean stood casually by the window and smile. Toothpaste still a bit visible by his mouth "Wonderful weather, dontcha think?" He laughed nervously hiding his toothbrush behind his back. "Just hurry up, Dean, Sam's gonna eat all your food and I don't want you whining like a baby." Bobby just sighed as he closed Dean's door. 

Dean almost choked on his own breath. He walked over to his bathroom and finished up brushing his teeth. By the time he walked down the stairs, Sam was almost done with his plate. "Are you kidding me!!!" Dean exclaimed "What? It was gonna get cold, someone had to eat it." He stated as he chugged down Deans apple juice. Bobby just looked at him with the face he always did of 'I told you so but you never listen! Ya idijit!!' Dean just sighed. He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water and grabbed himself an apple. "Here." Sam said holding out a piece of left over bacon "It's ok, Sammy, you eat it." Dean said, taking a bite out of his apple.  
Even if he was tempted to take it he knew he's baby brother needed it more than him. Sam was small and looked fragile. He wasn't fragile, his brother was the strongest kid he knew. He was just small. Dean would tease him all the time and would tell him to drink milk 24/7. At first it bother Sam but he eventually got used to it. "Are you sure?" Dean nodded and Sam just shrugged throwing the piece of bacon into his mouth. "Boys, it's time. Sam I don't want you missing the bus this time, let's go!" Bobby yelled from the doorway. They both got up and walked over to the living room. "I'll race ya to the door!" Deans face scrunched up " ehh, I don't wanna." Sam stood up straight "What do you mean you 'don't wanna'?" Dean just shrugged " I just don't." And with that Dean took off. "Hey! That's cheating!" Sam said behind him "Nah, man, you're just to slow, that's all." Sam was about to punch Dean in the stomach when Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders. "I think that's your bus, right there." Sam panicked. "Crap!" He race down to the bus just in time. "You better get going Dean. Or you too will be late." Dean nodded in agreement and walked down the street. He met with a group of his friends on the way to school.  
It's was the beginning of a new year. New people, new crushes, new friends, and new him. "Deanie weenie!!" Dean turned around to that shrilling voice behind him and mentally cringed. "Anna, how many time have I told n-" he was cut off by her "not to call you that. I know but I can't help it. It just stuck to me." She said as she walked beside Dean "And Adam?" She looked and pointed "He's there, talking to his girlfriend." Dean turned around "oh..wait! Lisa!" Anna nodded "Yep, she confessed to him at the end of the year." Dean turned back to look at her "Wow, before me." Anna started to giggle "What?" She leaned on him "It's true. You'll never have a girlfriend." She laughed "Well, that makes two of us." Anna stop in her tracks "Rude!" Dean shrugged. Anna just stormed off after that "Its true..hey! Wait! Aren't you gonna welcome me to the club!!" Dean said chasing after her.  
Deans locker was upstair this time. With the freshmen. "Hey!" Dean said to the boy beside him " Hello, Dean." Replied Castiel as he closed his locker. "Guess we're gonna be locker buddies, huh?" Cas nodded "Awesome, well I'll see ya later." Dean said a bit awkwardly. Cas just waved and walked away. Him and Dean never got along well just to make things clear. Castiel was the quiet type and wasn't really social to say. Dean would just greet him and leave awkwardly after.  
Dean walked to class and sat behind Meg. Meg was a pretty hardcore girl. She was always getting in trouble and had a pretty bad reputation. She was cool though and Dean would hang out with her more often than his other friends. She turns and faces him "Well if it isn't the famous Dean Winchester." Dean smiled "Hello to you too, Meg." 

She was his first crush. She made him feel different. He liked her attitude and her sense of humor. "How was you summer, lover boy." He blushed a bit, making his freckles pop out a bit. "It was alright, how bout yours?" His eyes focused on her eyes and how they gleamed when he asked about her. He focused on how her lips would move and- "Ok, class! How's everyone doing today?" Dean was brought back to reality when the door closed. "Good." The class replied somewhat enthusiastically. "Great, and how was summer?" The whole entire hour was boring. Dean could only focus on the soft dark hair in front of him. And how he missed it. How he longed to touch it. "Ok, thank you Meg. How bout you young man? How was your summer?" Dean looked up and started to panic "oh, uh, me?" The teacher nodded "Yes, you. How was your summer?" Dean blinked twice and fidgeted a bit in his chair. "It was.. alright. I guess." The teacher tilted his head "How so?" Dean looked up and around and then back at the teacher in front of him. "I didn't do anything interesting this summer. Unless you want to know how I spent the summer mourning the death of my parents." The students around him just stared at him. There was dead silence in the room until the teacher spoke again "M-my apologizes. I'm sorry your loss." Dean just sat there and looked out the window "Don't worry it about. It happened a long time ago." He said as he went back to look at the teacher straight in the eye.  
The question shortly ended when the bell rang. "Damn, Winchester, that was dark." Dean just smiled again. "I'm here for you, you know that." Dean nodded "I know." Meg tapped him lightly on the shoulder and went to her next class.  
It was lunch time and the whole gang was back. "Well, hello there kiddes." Said Hester and right beside her was Balthasar "Naomi?" Asked Anna. Balthasar took a seat beside his sister Anna, placed his tray down and began to speak "She's with Cassie, showing him his next class. They'll be here any minu-" he was cutoff by Meg "Speak of the devil. Here they come." Naomi was in front and Castiel was behind her. Following her like a lost puppy. "Who's the cutie?" Asked Meg. The young boy piqued her curiosity. "Our little brother, Castiel." Said Balthasar. Dean was a bit jealous at the comment Meg had just said but he'd let it slide. It wasn't anything to worry about. "Hey, there, clarence." She said as they walked up to the table.  
"I'm cute, too." Said a voice behind them. "Gab!" Castiel motion to come sit beside him. Gabriel agreed and walk to the other side of the table "Hey there, kiddo." he said as he patted his head and sat beside him. Adam sat beside Meg, Dean was in the middle and Anna on the other side of him, Balthasar sat beside her and the rest sat in front of them. In order it was, Hester, Naomi, Castiel, and Gabriel. "Ahh, it's good to be back." Said Adam drinking his milk carton. "Agree to disagree." Gabriel stated. Adam looked up and then back to his tray "Well, you have a reason." Gabriel just nodded.  
"I really hate cafeteria food." Naomi threw the piece of soggy french fry on her tray "Dean, looks like you're enjoying every bit of it." Dean looked and smiled "I was raised not to complain." Naomi face was shocked. She was about to say something when Castiel interrupted "The food is alright. I prefer this orange though. It's sweet and yummy." Meg eyes gleamed "Can I have some?" She asked extending her hands towards Castiel. He agreed and handed her a piece. Dean grabbed his milk cartoon and looked straight at the young boy. "Would you like a piece too?" He asked Dean. "I'm good." Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes. He proceeded on to telling Gabriel beside himself if he wanted some. Which Gabriel being Gabriel agreed. We would accept anything sweet, especially candy.  
After lunch they all headed to class. Dean could feel the bit of jealousy is his stomach. Meg was showing interest in Castiel and she had barely seen him today. Dean walk into his class and sat down. The rest of the day was boring. It was his last class and Dean wanted to see Meg again. He was the second one to enter the room and sat at the end beside the window. Castiel was the last one to enter and sat right in front of Dean. He rubbed his face and tried hard not to scream because he was mentally. "Hey, Castiel." Castiel turned around and waved. It was rather a small wave. It was delicate and small. Dean cringed in his mind. He definitely wanted out.


	2. Moved on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes on with his life and so do the rest.

Adam and Anna had dragged him along after school. They had ruined his chance to hang out with Meg. "Oh, come on, stop being a party pooper!" Dean was at the verge of tears "We're all gonna hang out in the back! Stop acting like that." Naomi said as she helped them drag him there. "You guys are awful." They all laughed "We know." Said Gab as he open the door to the mansion. 

"Woahh." Dean was breathless. This house was as thrice as big as his uncles house. It was well decorated and was clean spotless.

"Welcome." A man greeted them at the door "He's like our butler for some reason, he's totally cool though." They all walked back except for Castiel. For his age he was pretty mature to say at least. He was also conservative, kept to himself all the time.

"Let's swim." Said Anna a she grabbed Dean by his wrist "w-Wait I-i don't have any extra clothes." They looked at him and laughed. "It's alright, I'll let you borrow some." Balthasar said as he motioned Dean to follow him. 

They walked up the stairs. There was a long hallway with many rooms and a window at the end. Dean simply followed Balthasar. 

"Here." He threw at Dean a black swimming trunk. "Change in there." he pointed towards the bathroom. Dean walked in "Where's the light at?" Balthasar got up and walked over "Here." He sighed as he turned the light on. 

"Thanks." Dean laughed nervously as he closed the door. "There's a spare towel in there that's folded. Use that one." The other kid said from the other side of the door. "Ok" 

Dean quickly changed into the trunks, grabbed the towel and walked out. Everyone was in the backyard. He walked to one of the chairs and placed his towel down. "Just in time." Gab grabbed and pulled him into the pool. Dean gasped and laughed after he resurfaced. He wrestled with the boys and played around with the girls by throwing them into the pool or racing with them. He was having fun. It'd been so long. Dean felt he could finally breathe again. Finally be himself just like before. Bobby knew where he was at, cause he had called. It was around 6 when he decide to get out. "Aw, where are you going?" Anna asked with a puppy face "I have to get home, Sam's gonna start wondering where I'm at." He grab the towel and put it over his shoulders. "You know where my room's at right?" Balthasar asked. Dean nodded and walked inside the house. He went up the stairs and turn the corner. He had lied. He had no clue where the room was at. All he knew was that it was at the end. He walked to one of the rooms and knocked. No answer. He tried again. No response. He was in the clear. He opened the door and enter. 

He search for the light switch and turned it on. This was not Balthasar's room and that was certainly not Balthasar. "W-what are you doing h-here??" Castiel was shirtless, his chest still baby like. "S-sorry, I'm sorry, sorry wrong room." Castiel walked over to his bed and put on a shirt. "Who's room where you looking for?" Dean swallowed hard, stumbling over his words "Balth-Bal-Balthasar's." 

Castiel looked uninterested and looked away "It's the room beside me." Dean nodded and left. That's was awfully awkward and he couldn't believe he had acted all embarrassed with a freshman, a baby, for God's sakes. He walked towards the bathroom and quickly changed.

After that he never went back to their house. 

The entire Novak family and his stepbrother lost contact with them. Dean, Sam and Bobby went on with their lives. Meg and Dean finally started dating. Because Dean finally had the balls to confess. They were each other firsts. They dated during junior and senior year and ended up breaking up graduation night. Because both of them knew it wouldn't work out. But Dean couldn't let go. He still held on. All the promises they had made and the memories still lingered with in him how could he possibly let go? He loved this girl with every fiber of his being but he knew.. and he didn't want to push on. Once it's done, it's done. No turning back.

During school he would bump into some of the Novaks and greet them but that was it. 

Graduation night was unforgettable. He remembered how he walked up on stage and all eyes were on him. All his effort and all his dedication over the past few years and now he had finally gotten what he deserved. This was his moment and he took it. It was a happy yet sad night. 

After graduation there was a rumor where one of the dudes that was graduating was gonna throw a party. And Dean sure as hell was gonna go. He arrive a bit late to the party. But it was still crowed and there was a bunch of booze. The party kept going strong. "Winchester!!" A boy motioned him to come over. "Long time, no see." Balthasar, already drunk, said as he went in to hug Dean. "Yeah, same here." Balthasar just laughed. Dean was a bit creeped out that he just suddenly called him out like that "Have you seen Anna and Cassie?" Dean leaned in to hear what he was saying "What? I couldn't here you." Balthasar pulled him close. Dean could feel his hot breath on his ear "I said have you seen Anna and Cassie?" Dean moved away and shook his head. "Oh, ok. If you do see them tell them that I want to talk to them." Dean just nodded. 

The music was loud and it pounded in his chest. It was dark and the disco lights were making him dizzy. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass full of whiskey. He avoided all contact with girls and dudes. He was here just for the booze. 

He grabbed the whole bottle and walked to the living room where some people were playing spin the bottle. He just sat on the couch and watch how they all dared each other to doing something which was so childish. "It's 2020, 'spin the bottle' are you kiddin' me?" He said to himself and he drank from the bottle. 

Dean loss track through the night and just sat there getting drunk. Girls would walk up to him, even dudes and would flirt with him but he would decline. He knew he was being a party pooper but he didn't care. 

Free booze, no problem. 

That's when he spotted Anna. She was in the circle where they were playing spin the bottle. 

Dean got up and walked over to her. He sat down beside and tapped her leg "Hey." Anna looked up at him. "Oh, Deaniee Weeniee!!"   
Dean rolled his eyes as she went for a hug. 

As they separate Dean began to speak "Balthasar told me he wanted to talk to you an-." Dean was interrupted by people yelling at him. "You! Get up you're the one who gets to spend seven minutes in heaven with an actual angel." Dean looked confused. These people were out of their minds. "Woah, hey! Hold up!" Dean was then blind folded and locked into a room. "Fuck, great." He said as he ripped the blind fold off. It was completely dark in the room and all he could hear was breathing from another person. They room was tiny it was more like a walk-in closet than an actual room. He searched around looking for a light switch but no luck. All he could hear was breathing "Hello?" Dean said sticking his hands out to touch the side of the wall so he couldn't fall. That's when he bumped into a person "Oh, fuck!" As stumbled back. He quickly got on his feet and went to the person. "Hi, um, how longer have you been here?" He asked trying his best so his voice wouldn't crack. "Ok, me too." The person slowly grabbed his hand and slid their finger in between his. The person hands were soft and a bit smaller than his. It still had a powerful grip but the softness was calming. These hands were delicate and all Dean wanted was to keep touching them. It grabbed his arm and placed it on its waist. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. Now this was going a bit to far. Slowly it grabbed Deans face and gently caressed it. Their faces where just millimeters apart and they kissed. Slowly melting into each other. Dean accepted the kiss. This was passionate and gentle. It was driving him insane. 

He began to slip his tongue little by little just to get a taste and that's when the other person let him in. He was let all access and explored every inch. 

Their tongues danced together in a rhythm and Dean could barely control himself. 

He was so drunk that he didn't even noticed he had a raging hard on and so did the other person.

"Ahh" let out the other person as Dean began to kiss its neck. Dean gently pushed the person against the wall and began kissing again. His knee softly began rubbing against the persons erection, the other frantically trying to escape Deans kisses to let out a moan. Dean shove his hands up through the other persons shirt. Rubbing and pinching at its soft nipples. The other persons hand went directly to Dean's crotch. Palming his groin desperately. That's when they were interrupted "Seven minutes is up ladies! Better hurry before I turn on the lights!" The person reach towards Dean and wantonly kissed him for the last time, sucking on his bottom lip, before stepping out. Dean could only think of how bad this was. He clenched his hand into a fist and hit the wall. "How am I gonna get rid of this?" 

After the party Dean went home. Exhausted and hungry. He'd stopped by a diner which was open 24 hours to grab some food and then head home.


	3. Typical Cinderella Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.❤️

"Nice, keep it steady." Benny said as he place the last card. "Uh, Oh." Dean said as he blew the cards down "Oops." He laughed "Are ya kiddin' me?"  
It was the end of junior year in college for these two. It's been 3 years since he graduated high school. He never expected college to be this easy. In all reality it's not easy at all. These last 3 years have been tough, but he's alive and breathing.   
Dean was now 21 and had a great life. Great friends and great grades. That's all he needed right now. "Look, brotha, don't make me punch you in your jaw." Dean put his hands up in surrender " Please, forgive me, my lord." Benny just rolled his eyes at him. Dean spun in his chair when the door was kicked in and Garth appeared with two girls in both arms "lookie, lookie!" 

Dean slowly turned around and faced Garth. He turned around back to Benny, tilted his head and asked "How?" Benny just shrugged. "Don't worry bout how I got them just go with the flow. Let it take you away." Garth motioned a wave with his hands. Dean got up and headed towards the door. "I think I'll pass." He said as he walked out. "Aw, come on! Dean!"   
Dean was out the dorm. It was passed curfew but the dorm keeper understood and asked him to return before 12:30.   
He walked to a bench beside the building a just sat there. Looking at the moon. He felt how the breeze gently rippled through his clothes.   
How the clouds danced swiftly across the huge canvas called the sky. He still felt the hand that left those sweet caresses that still burn on his skin. How his lips were like sweet nectar.  
He wonder about that person every night but he couldn't wrap his head around it  
It was all a mystery.   
Another cliché Cinderella story but with no clue. Just that burning sensation on his lips. 

He walked back and opened the dorm door. "Really?" Both Garth and Benny were getting it on. 

Benny on his bed and Garth on Dean's. "Dea-, haha, loo-" Dean opened the door wide and said "Out. Hotel. Now." And they left leaving Dean by himself. He took the sheets off the bed and debated on whether to burn them or not.  
He was to exhausted for this today even if it was Friday. He was drained. He just wanted to find that person and love them for the rest of his life.   
But how? If he didn't know who it was in the first place. He was tired. Dean laid his head on his pillow and went to sleep.   
He woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was the same routine everyday. He would wake up, take shower, change, and would walk to class. Today was no different. Thing only thing different was that Benny had finally woken up at the same time as him and was walking with him to class.   
They both enter the schools door and headed to each of there classes. School as always was boring. Lunch was Deans favorite 'class'. He'd walk off campus and go eat pizza with some of his friends. They'd joke around and acted silly all the time. One time Dean had to apologize to lil o'lady because one of his stupid friends, not saying names, Gordon, had bumped into her, almost knocking her over. She was furious. Them tiny little hands sure did pack a punch. After lunch Dean had gone into the library to study for a test next hour. His teacher had given him the 'ok' to do so. As he enter he felt all eyes on him. Geeks and nerds and who knows what else lurked around in the library. He wasn't against them, it just wasn't his type of party. "Hi, yes, can you help me find a book please?" Dean asked quietly and politely. The man in front of him was short and slim, had blonde hair and large binocular looking glasses. He little name patch on his shirt said 'Student Helper' and the actual librarian was out for lunch. He pushed up his glasses with his and began to speak"Whaaat? You need help finding a book? Haven't you ever been to a library before?" Dean face was shook. He raised his eyebrows, turned around and looked back at him "Yes, I've been to a library, I just need to know where I can find this book." He said a he handed the piece of paper to the snotty student assistant.   
The man in front of him fixed his glasses and put the piece of paper, literally, in front of his nose. "Ok, just follow the signs. There's fiction, non-fiction, history, fantasy, etc. Then look for the authors last name and number." He said as he handed Dean back the paper and with that Dean left. "Oh yeah, that helped a lot." Dean look at the paper and walked over to the history/autobiographies/biographies section. "096" he whispered to himself as he looked through the book shelf. "096! Found it." He suddenly sunk down when a person behind the other shelf shushed him.  
He quietly crept away and began to jog lightly looking behind him. "Look were you going, you assbutt!" Said a innocent looking boy who was on the ground. Dean came back into reality "oh, Oh! Sorry!" He whisper as he extended his hand out.  
The boy hesitates for a second until finally grabbing a hold of Dean's hand. "Um, sorry 'bout that." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. His hand was on fire. "It's ok. Just watch were you're going." Dean nodded and proceeded to leave waving shyly after.   
The boy just stood there trying to process everything and how big of a baboon Dean was. "Typical movie scene." He said as the boy watch Dean stumble out the door on his own two feet. "I hope I don't see him again." Dean said as he rubbed his face. He sighed and brought his hand into view.   
If he wasn't mistaken that hand felt very familiar. "Nah.." he was just overreacting. He wasn't gonna lie thought the boy was gorgeous. Had the most beautiful deep blue eyes he had ever seen and his head was a literal bird nest. It's look like he had never taken the time to brush his hair in the least. "Lord, have mercy." He said as he walked into his next class. "I'm gonna fail." Dean sighed as he sat in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this, I was in a rush yesterday, but the timeline changes. (As you guys can obviously see.) I want to give a bit of backstory so then we can progress to actual story itself. In latter chapters, I'll be posting more backstory with current situation that'll be happening. (I guess.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing stories and not finishing them. With this I have wrote the end. So I'm good. For now. I'll post more tags as the story advances also characters. Thank you for reading.


End file.
